


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表] the ONLY wish

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: *千年積木的精靈王×大人AIBO*只有AIBO可以看到+觸摸到王*私心塞了很多跟原作有關的捏他，自己寫得很滿足XDDDD





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表] the ONLY wish

　　眼前的人爆出刺眼光芒。武藤遊戲瞇緊眼睛，直至這一刻，他才清清楚楚意識到心中最強烈的念頭：  
　　如果能許願的話，那麼，他毫無疑問會將這唯一且珍貴的願望用在延續他們之間的關係。  
　　不想和他分開，想和他像這樣一直一起生活下去──這樣的念頭叫囂著在他腦內猛力衝撞，直到此時，他才發現，他比自己所認為的、還要更加更加喜歡面前人。

 

＊

 

　　那是他從家中倉庫的角落發現的東西。  
　　自遊戲有記憶以來，家裡就充滿了各種稀奇古怪又有趣的東西。爺爺從他小時候就開始經營玩具店，直到現在他長大成人、出社會工作後依然如是。搬出家中後和家人聚少離多，遊戲總是很珍惜每次返家的機會。而那件東西就是他一邊和爺爺聊天、一邊幫對方整理倉庫時注意到的。沾著厚厚的灰塵，如果不擦拭乾淨的話，根本不會注意到它是一件如此漂亮的金屬容器吧。金黃色的盒身雕刻著一些遊戲看不懂的紋路，在盒子長型的一面還雕有一個大大的眼睛。那是荷魯斯之眼，看見他拿起盒子端詳，爺爺的笑聲從一旁傳來。遊戲抬起頭，在爺爺的目光中看到緬懷和一些他讀不懂的表情。  
　　他知道爺爺年輕時曾經踏遍世界各處，蒐集來許多珍稀的寶物。看起來這個黃金盒就是其中之一。但爺爺卻執意將這個盒子送給了自己。進入返回住處的電車，遊戲的背包沉甸甸的，內心也是。他在離開家前打開過那個盒子。盒子裡面充滿了精巧複雜的零件。『它們可以組合成一個積木。傳說完成這個積木的人，將能實現一個願望。』  
　　爺爺的話語猶在耳邊，遊戲發呆了一陣，才在再度湧入電車的人潮騷動中回過神來。他確實是受到那盒積木吸引的。遊戲也說不上來，但當他發現那個盒子、打開它後，冥冥中好像就有一股力量將他與這盒積木給緊緊繫在一起了。他並沒有特別想要實現的願望，撇除目前手上正在設計的遊戲能順利發行大賣以外。不過這是他認為完全要靠自己努力兌現的願望，從沒考慮過假手其他力量實現──畢竟這套遊戲的成功與否，同時也代表了他身為一個遊戲設計者的才能和努力是否能被社會肯定。那麼為什麼他會這麼著迷於這一盒積木呢？遊戲沉思了一陣，最後將理由歸因於遊戲設計者想挑戰複雜玩具的本能。  
　　確實是一組超乎他預期複雜度的積木。  
　　回到家洗好澡、處理好雜務後，回到書桌前的遊戲，注意力很快又被自己隨手放置在桌上的積木盒給吸走。一開始他試著隨意擺弄了一下，很快就意識到這些零件並不是這麼簡單能應付的東西──結果等遊戲回過神來，已經凌晨快一點了。有些遺憾地收拾好他的小小成果和大部分還未組裝上去的零件，爬上床的遊戲熄了燈，滿腦子卻仍在想那些積木的組合方式。  
　　他拼積木的進展並不能稱得上是順利，但這件事卻意外成了他日常生活中最能調劑心情的事──尤其是越臨進專案的提案日期，越緊繃的他花在組裝積木上的時間越多。令他驚訝的是，在他情緒越焦躁、心情越不好的時候，拼積木反而拼得越順手。簡直就像是積木有意識地在替他轉移注意力、在鼓舞他一般。在這樣的情況下拼著拼著，不知何時起，遊戲漸漸感覺這個積木就像是自己親近的朋友。尤其他還會一邊拼一邊碎碎念生活上的大小事。雖然一開始只是單純想把鬱積在體內的焦慮傾洩出來，但持續這樣講著拼著，他開始有種……積木彷彿有意識地回應著自己的錯覺。  
　　也許不是錯覺。  
　　那一天，他很早就把隔日要向贊助商說明遊戲初步進度的投影片整理完畢。本來打算早早入睡，躺在床上卻翻來翻去怎麼也無法入眠。最後他又坐回了書桌前，下意識擺弄起積木──就在這次，他突破了先前一直卡著的瓶頸，順利對上兩塊原先看起來毫無關聯性的零件，接著下一片積木也能裝上了，然後是再下一片………半個小時後，遊戲睜大了眼，屏著呼吸、以微微顫抖的手拼上了最後一塊的眼睛拼圖。  
　　積木在那瞬間爆出刺眼光芒。  
　　什──？不會吧？難道爺爺說的是真的？？在強光中閉緊了眼，遊戲原先空白的腦中一下子被各種亂七八糟的念頭給塞滿。現在他才遲來地擔心起來。他還記得爺爺的收藏品中也有一些……呃，讓他印象不那麼好的物品，要是這個積木也、萬一這個積木──  
　　他混亂的思緒很快被一道低沉的嗓音給中斷。  
　　「你就是我的主人吧。」  
　　欸？  
　　遊戲抬起頭，一眼就撞進一片熾烈而美麗的紅色中。  
　　那就是他和他的故事起始點。

 

＊

 

　　千年積木。積木精靈。魔力。實現願望的機會。  
　　這就是遊戲目前已知、關於對方所有的訊息了。  
　　面前的男子……正確來說是少年（看起來明顯比自己年輕）穿著自己所不熟悉的奇裝異服，身上還戴滿了看起來價值不菲的飾品（是黃金製品嗎？）。最重要的、對方是飄浮在半空中的虛影。如果不是以前經歷過許多奇奇怪怪的經驗（多半和爺爺有關），也許此刻遊戲早就奪門而出、或是把積木丟出窗外了也說不定。  
　　「所以……你是這個……『千年積木』的精靈，而且能為拼完積木的人實現一個願望？」  
　　「嗯。」少年微微點頭，隨後又皺起眉頭。「照理來說本該如此。但是我沉眠在積木裡的時間太漫長了，魔力大部分都流失了。抱歉，明明你是三千多年來唯一一個完成積木的人，我卻無法實現你的願望。」  
　　「啊，這個沒關係啦。」連忙揮了揮手，遊戲揚起笑容：「不如說你的存在──或者說這個積木，本身就幫了我很大的忙。我很感謝你。」  
　　看對方一臉困惑，遊戲便自發解釋了起來。關於自己的身分、最近正在進行的企劃，還有自己怎麼在拼組積木中安定心緒……講到後面，他注意到原先眉眼有些凌厲的對方微微……是笑瞇嗎？總之是瞇細了眼，表情感覺柔和了些。  
　　「能幫上主人的忙，我很榮幸。」  
　　「哇、不，不要叫主人啦！聽起來總覺得好彆扭……我是武藤遊戲，直接叫我遊戲就好了！」  
　　朝對方伸出手，遊戲揚起嘴角：「你的名字是？」  
　　然而他展示友好的問句卻讓對方再度皺起了眉頭。面前人微微斂下了眼，表情又恢復成淡漠的樣子。  
　　「抱歉，我不知道我的名字………可能真的是被封印的時間太長了，沒想到力量和記憶居然會削弱至此。」  
　　「啊啊、哪裡，我才抱歉！」  
　　意識到自己友善的語句反而造成了反效果，遊戲又慌忙地擺了擺手：「那、那個……不介意的話，叫你『另一個我』可以嗎？」  
　　對方再次抬眼看他，遊戲注意到面前人微微揚起了眉。「嗯那個，就是……因為你看，我們不是長得有點像嗎？而且我是想說，既然你都說了我是三千年來唯一拼好積木的人，總覺得我跟你之間、也許有什麼特殊的聯繫吧……？抱歉，這樣說會不會太自大？讓你不舒服的話──」  
　　「謝謝你。」  
　　慌亂的解釋再次被中斷，對上對方的目光，遊戲感覺內心微微一震。  
　　「我很高興。」  
　　啊，這個人，笑起來真的很好看。  
　　這次總算握上了對方的手，遊戲也勾起嘴角，和對方相視而笑。

 

＊

 

　　在那之後，遊戲和「另一個自己」的生活，於焉展開。  
　　特意淨空了一層架子擺放黃金盒和千年積木，每日回來和「另一個他」分享工作情況、生活趣事，很快就成了遊戲習以為常的日常（順帶一提，雖然他在拼好積木的那晚和對方聊到很晚，隔天的進度報告卻異常順利）。他甚至會一邊進行帶回家的工作、一邊和對方解釋自己的行為──另一個他總是很認真地聽他解說，無論是對方展露出來的好奇，或是聽他說明聽得一愣一愣的樣子，都讓遊戲覺得非常有趣而……踏實。  
　　的確是踏實。這樣的感覺。  
　　某一天在通勤的途中，當遊戲回顧這一陣子彼此的互動，這個詞就突然從他腦中躍出。他愣了一下，卻又……不覺得有哪裡違和。甚至越仔細去想越覺合理。  
　　雖然現在人際關係不錯，但遊戲在成長的過程中，曾經一度過著幾乎沒有朋友、只有玩具陪伴著自己的日子。對當年的他來說，「想要擁有朋友」，就是最深切渴望實現的願望。雖然等他回過頭來時，自己已經不再形單影隻，但那段時間的孤獨感卻深深沉澱進了他的生命中。不知道是不是這個緣故，雖然現在他已經能圓融地融入身邊的人際網路中，也不缺能深談的朋友，但遊戲仍會偶發地突然感到被空洞感給整個包住，整個人陷入一種恍惚而有些虛浮的狀態。  
　　而另一個他進駐他的日常後，直到好一陣子後的這一天，遊戲才突然意識到，那種有時候會突然襲上、讓自己有些不安抗拒的空洞感，竟然已經很久不曾感受到了。  
　　是朋友嗎？另一個他之於自己的定位確實是如此。但遊戲隱約又覺得不只是如此。至少就一般的朋友來說，遊戲是不願意將自己的私人生活這麼大幅度地分享給對方的。仔細地解釋工作內容、談論自己的往事、養成和對方互道早晚安的習慣……在這之前，遊戲絕對想不到自己竟然有和人發展出這麼親密互動的一天。不過換個角度來想，對方也不能……算是一般人？或許這就是他願意這麼大程度敞開心扉對待對方的因素吧。  
　　思及另一個他認真把自己開的玩笑（一般人一聽都會知道是玩笑的那種）當真的樣子，遊戲又忍不住輕笑出聲。

 

＊

 

　　他曾以為日子就會如此滑順地過下去，卻沒想到變化轉瞬即來。  
　　手頭進行的計畫順利地通過了公司內部及贊助商的考核，很快就要準備上市了。遊戲很振奮，興奮的情緒來到人生數一數二的高點。卻在遊戲對外發布的前幾天臨時接到行銷部門的通知，要他準備在記者會上分享設計遊戲的一些概念和目標。  
　　………並不是完全沒準備，事實上，遊戲在最後送件前，就已經大略模擬過類似的短講。說起來其實他要說的話也和對上司、對贊助商的說辭沒有太大差異。但是，一想到自己要在直播的鏡頭前打動玩家、讓大眾覺得這是一款有可玩性、願意踏入嘗試的遊戲，他莫名就腦袋一片空白。  
　　「遊戲？」  
　　直到被人呼喚，遊戲才回過神來。面前，另一個他直直地盯著他，面色看起來有些擔憂。遊戲微微勾了勾嘴角，卻發現自己連試圖展露個讓人安心的笑容都做不到。  
　　「……我是不是，有點失敗啊？」  
　　面前的紅眸微微睜大了，但對方卻沒有進一步逼問他，也沒有匆促地推翻他的自我否定。另一個他只是定定地注視著他。那雙總是像火焰般熾烈的雙眸如今看起來就像溫暖的柴火，明明只是被對方凝視著，遊戲卻漸漸找回了全身的知覺。  
　　「……抱歉，突然這樣自貶。只不過、」  
　　頓了一下，遊戲深吸口氣：「有時候，我還是會覺得……儘管我已經把我所有的心血傾注到遊戲裡了，但是…我的想法真的能傳達給玩家嗎？那些我認為很特別、很珍貴的設計，對別人而言會不會根本不值得一提？尤其──」  
　　雙唇顫了一下，遊戲長呼口氣：「尤其，在我的成長過程中，其實幾乎沒有和人一起遊玩的經驗。那些我認為有趣的、能增進玩家之間彼此情誼的點，會不會、根本就………」  
　　接下來的話遊戲說不下去了，但他隨後因對方的舉動而睜大了眼。  
　　面前人的雙手覆蓋上他此刻正微微顫抖的手。另一個他接著將他緊握成拳的雙手包覆進雙掌中。  
　　「我一直覺得，你是個很棒的遊戲設計者。」  
　　遊戲微微一抽，面前人頓了下，雙手拇指隨後輕輕在他的手背上撫動。  
　　「你擁有很特別而纖細的敏感度。這點不只反映在你跟我的互動中，一路看著你將遊戲製作完成，我也能感受到，你傾注在遊戲中的用心。」  
　　稍稍將雙手再收緊了些，面前人看進他的眼：「你只要好好地告訴大家，你希望大家抱著怎樣的心態去享受這款遊戲就好。」  
　　那一瞬間，遊戲覺得整個視野彷彿扭曲了一下。回過神來時眼角已經開始發燙，他連忙轉過身去，裝作整理桌上的物品。我知道了。……謝謝你。一邊背對著對方回應，遊戲一邊敏感地察覺到自己迥異於平常的語調。另一個他一定也注意到了吧。但對方卻只是輕輕地拍了一下他的肩。等肩上的觸感消失，遊戲才如釋重負地放任情緒奔流。  
　　第一次感受到被人支撐的感覺。  
　　眼角有些淚溼，但在對方回到積木內的現下，遊戲卻不急著掩飾情緒。任由淚水凝聚，遊戲放空著整理起桌面好一陣子，才意識到自己揚起的嘴角始終壓不下去。  
　　這或許就是積木、不，是另一個他帶給自己的，最棒的禮物。

 

＊

 

　　他其實不是很清楚，在發表會上戴著千年積木出席，是不是個好主意。但在當天臨出門前，遊戲的心中突然就升起很強烈的意念。最終他臨時找了條鍊子穿過積木的吊環，就這樣將積木佩戴在身上出了門。  
　　發表會的流程進行得很順利。這也在遊戲的預期之中。先前公司放出的預告獲得的評價就十分不錯，今天正式揭露遊戲細節時，遊戲都能聽到後排傳來的輕呼聲和興奮的低語。  
　　但正是因為流程至今都非常順利，相對地，他也就感覺到肩上隱形的壓力越來越沉重。  
　　沒問題的，沒問題的。他閉上眼睛，在心中默默告訴自己。就像另一個他說的，他只要告訴大家，自己希望大家能怎麼樣享受這款遊戲就好。至於玩家的反應就隨緣吧。畢竟那本來就不是他所能掌控的。  
　　輕輕呼出一口氣，當他再度在心底默念一次「武藤遊戲，你沒問題的」的時候，卻突然感覺右手被覆上了。遊戲睜開眼睛，愣愣地看著戴著熟悉腕飾的手，隨後微微勾起嘴角。  
　　好奇妙，只是一個小動作，卻將自己的緊張不安全都阻絕了。  
　　看不見對方的臉，但遊戲卻很清楚：此刻的他不是一個人。  
　　這不是他孤獨的戰役。有人陪著他，一起推開那扇未知的大門。  
　　意識到這點，遊戲的心中瞬間就湧滿了力量。司儀的介紹台詞在此時帶到了他身上，應著介紹起身，遊戲勾起嘴角，以自信而從容的步伐走上台。

 

＊

 

　　發表會很成功。不如說過於盛大的佳評幾乎讓他們始料未及。  
　　好不容易找了個藉口從慶祝會的續攤中脫身，在壓力過後又被酒精襲擊，遊戲連要維持筆直的前進路線都有些困難。身邊傳來了擔心的問句，遊戲搖搖頭，勾起笑容，說著「那另一個我陪我聊天支撐我回到家吧」，便和對方有一搭沒一搭地斷續聊了起來。  
　　「……所以啊，我真的很感謝另一個我那時候讓我的情緒安定了下來。」  
　　話題不知何時又導向今天的發表會，也許是因為遊戲本身收到的肯定，加上他當時的表現很讓自己滿意，遊戲的語調一下子揚高許多。配合著誇張的手勢。這樣的他在路人眼裡，看起來一定就像醉漢一樣吧（雖然某種程度上來說他確實也是啦）。亢奮地講到最後，遊戲的語調又平穩了下來，最後收束在一句充滿感激的話語中。在有些朦朧的視野中，他看見另一個他又勾起了他很熟悉的表情。  
　　「是你自己的功勞。」  
　　又來了。先前也是這樣。每次自己感謝他時，另一個他從不正面回應。總是將焦點帶回自己身上，進一步肯定自己……雖然不是不好但、怎麼說，  
　　回過神來時，遊戲就一手將對方困在路旁建物的牆壁和自己之間了。面前紅眸睜大，遊戲皺眉，以一種不滿而略顯高昂的語調大聲開口：  
　　「另一個我就不能坦率一點嗎？大聲地承認你喜歡被我這樣誇，很困難嗎？」  
　　啊啊，現在的他，果然是個不折不扣的醉漢吧。  
　　雖然一部份的意念驅動著身體做出了這樣的行為，遊戲的腦中卻彷彿有某個很冷靜的自己，以一種旁觀者的姿態看著整件事。也許會讓另一個自己困擾也不一定。不，他一定會覺得很困──  
　　臉頰被觸上，那瞬間遊戲彷彿通電一般，感覺全身瞬時流過微小酥麻的電流。  
　　「我很高興。也很喜歡這樣的你。」  
　　面前人又綻出了他所熟悉的笑容。不，也許其中有些不同吧。但此刻的遊戲已經沒辦法分辨了。視野再度旋轉扭曲，遊戲感覺一股熱流猛然衝上腦袋，一下子將他的思緒攪得亂七八糟。

 

＊

 

　　他從沒想過，自己竟然會有喜歡上對方的一天。  
　　儘管並不是沒有喜歡過人的經驗，這一次的心情卻讓遊戲覺得……有些難以應付。想觸摸對方，想更進一步被對方觸摸。想擁抱對方，想把頭靠在對方胸前來回磨蹭……可以的話甚至想向對方撒嬌。遊戲有些難堪地發現，明明自己已經是成年人了，在掉入這樣的情感中後，竟然會湧現出這麼多幼稚的願望。  
　　從來沒對其他暗戀過的對象興起過的願望。  
　　以往遊戲總是遠遠看著自己戀慕的對象。只要能看著對方，就讓遊戲覺得滿足。因為經驗總是如此，讓遊戲產生了「這就是自己的戀愛模式」的認知。他從來不知道自己竟然會有這麼……幼稚？任性？的想法，而且當他看著另一個他，與那雙紅眸對視時，這樣的念頭又會更加洶湧。  
　　儘管如此，他卻很好地掩藏了自己這樣的心情。  
　　即使自己的戀慕意識是因為對方的話語而打開，遊戲卻很清楚地知道，對方口中的「喜歡」，和自己現在所抱持的喜歡是不同的。另一個他的感受，大概很接近自己在發覺戀愛情感前的感覺吧。那種安心的、信任的，有人陪伴的踏實感。正是因為知道那樣的感受有多麼珍貴，遊戲就更不可能去破壞現狀。  
　　另一個自己能像現在這樣，一直和自己生活就好。  
　　他是這樣想的，卻沒想到這樣的心情居然會在意想不到的情況下被自己揭露出來。  
　　那天，他和另一個他聊起了千年積木和黃金盒上的眼睛紋飾。「荷魯斯之眼」，遊戲記得爺爺曾經這樣說過。雖然一度淡忘，但前些日子在推上刷到市立美術館的新展覽，讓他又對這件事上了心。  
　　──那是個古埃及相關的展覽。遊戲在看到宣傳圖上看到那個和自己的黃金盒與積木一樣的眼睛紋飾時睜大了眼。接著腦中就冒出了當初另一個他對自己說過的、沒有和自己有關的記憶的語句。  
　　如果能到那個展覽去看看，也許能找出一些關於千年積木、與另一個他的背景有關的蛛絲馬跡也不一定。當遊戲這樣子跟對方提議後，卻意外看見對方沉默了下來。  
　　「遊戲，會很希望我能恢復魔力，讓你實現願望嗎？」  
　　「欸？當然不會啊。目前的生活我就很滿意了。怎麼突然……」  
　　對方又沉默了片刻，似乎是在猶豫斟酌著什麼。遊戲也沒催促對方，只是安靜地等待著。  
　　「………如果、等到我魔力恢復了，實現了你的願望後，千年積木會再次分解，等待下一個主人。」  
　　欸欸！？  
　　過於衝擊的事實讓遊戲一下子整個人懵住了。他微微張著嘴，好一陣子才吞下這份驚愕。和對方的相處過於自然日常，讓遊戲幾乎都忘了聯繫起他們之間的起始原因。是的，另一個他是因為自己拼好了積木、為了實現自己的願望才會出現的。現在對方能一直跟自己待在一起，正是因為對方無法滿足「實現自己的願望」這個要件。要是對方恢復了魔力、要是千年積木的機制催促著另一個他為自己實現願望──  
　　直到面前人一抽，遊戲才發覺自己落淚了。但這次他並沒有閃避，僅僅是眨了眨眼，用力地揩掉臉上的淚。  
　　「我不想要那樣的事情發生。」  
　　「雖然對你來說，這樣的發展，才是最理所當然、且是你理應遵行的道路吧。但是、但是──」  
　　但是，這樣的話，那我這份喜歡你的心情，該何去何從？  
　　咬緊了牙齒，遊戲深呼吸了好幾次，再度對上對方的眼。  
　　「我喜歡另一個我。不想和你分開。」

 

＊

 

　　他從沒想過，自己居然會有被人告白的一天。  
　　面前人的眼角仍然紅紅的，他看著對方又揩了一下眼淚，臉上依然強撐著倔強的表情，內心突然湧現出源源不絕的憐愛。  
　　他是千年積木的精靈，一個不僅失去魔力、連自己的名字都遺失的精靈。  
　　從漫長的沉眠中被喚醒，說不開心絕對是騙人的，但隨之而來、發現自己遺失一切的巨大失落，一下子就蓋過了他重回現世的振奮感。  
　　是面前這個叫武藤遊戲的人重新為他找回了存在的意義。  
　　向自己道謝，並娓娓對自己道來對方因千年積木所受的幫助。聽著聽著，他在無意識間也勾起了嘴角。  
　　如果能以這樣的形式幫到目前的主人，也沒什麼不好。  
　　於是他和名為武藤遊戲的人的共同生活就這樣展開。一開始他自然花了不少時間在認識現代的環境，但遊戲很親切（他對自己說，希望自己不要叫他主人，直接叫他遊戲就好），不僅悉心替他解釋了很多疑惑的事情，甚至大方地告訴自己他的工作內容，從不會對自己展現的好奇感到厭煩。  
　　遊戲是個很有意思的人。  
　　他注意到，雖然和自己互動時，對方總是散發個溫暖的氣息、絮絮叨叨地說個沒完，但當對方獨處、專心處理自己的事時，身上的氣息又截然不同。清冷而幹練。這是他觀察獨自作業的對方好一陣子後所下的結論。簡直就像太陽和月亮的溫度差。一個人的身上能同時具有這兩種特質，這樣的反差讓他覺得很有趣。  
　　兩種樣貌的遊戲他都喜歡。  
　　注意到時，他已經深陷下去了。  
　　一開始他不是很明白，這種總是因對方而起、柔和而令人充盈著溫暖感的感受究竟是什麼。由於不需要睡眠，他總是在夜晚遊戲入眠後，從積木裡出來，定定注視著對方的睡顏，享受內心流淌的踏實暖意。直到很後來的某一天，他才因為和對方一起看了一部電影，而對自己的情感恍然大悟。  
　　原來這樣的感受、是「喜歡」嗎？  
　　電影裡的人物互動的情節仍在他的記憶中播放著。那天，面對頻頻走神的他，遊戲自然表露了擔心。而他只是笑了笑，告訴對方自己還在回味電影裡的精采片段。  
　　不算騙人，也不完全是實話。  
　　每回憶一段電影中的情節，他就不由自主地將他跟遊戲之間的互動拿來比較。心中的感受增強了，那股總是溫暖他的暖意不知何時轉成了熾烈的熱度。喜歡他。喜歡遊戲。想為他做些什麼。想把這世上最美好的都獻給他。  
　　好喜歡遊戲。  
　　那一晚，注視著熟睡的對方，他滿腦子都是這句話。  
　　但是，這樣的情感，是不可能向對方傾訴的。  
　　他們一個是人，一個是精靈，從根本上就是不同的存在。姑且不論遊戲接不接受自己，等到他恢復了魔力，有辦法實現遊戲的願望的那一天，他們就會分離。  
　　他們總是要分離的。  
　　一想到這點，他燒得熱燙的大腦就冷靜下來了。是的，面對既定的未來，他所能做的，只有好好把握現下的日常，把握跟遊戲相處的每一天，讓自己在最終實現遊戲願望的那一天不會後悔。  
　　而現在，居然是遊戲先向自己告了白。他有些訝異，卻又不是非常吃驚……也許冥冥之中他們就注定相互吸引。就像兩塊磁性相反的磁鐵，一旦找到機會就無法阻絕這股向著對方、源源不絕的情感。  
　　他強烈地感知到，現在的他們，正站在命運的十字路口。

 

＊

 

　　「我……很開心能被遊戲喜歡。」  
　　沉默了好一陣，面前人終於再次開口，表情卻不如他的語句內容，而是揉雜了許多複雜的情緒。遊戲覺得胸膛中跳動的心臟彷彿跳到了喉間，一開口就會蹦出嘴巴。  
　　他在等待，對方正式的答覆。  
　　「你對我來說，也是特別的存在──唯一、特別且重要的。但是、」  
　　對方停頓一下，勾起一抹對遊戲來說有些刺眼的笑容。  
　　「像我這樣的存在，是沒辦法好好陪你共度一生的。」  
　　………什麼叫「像我這樣的存在」啊。  
　　雙手捧起對方的臉頰，遊戲在對方的愣怔中湊近他，而後用力地拉長了他的臉頰。面前人顯然是沒料到自己這樣的舉動，紅眸倏地大睜，很快又（因痛覺）湧出了淚水。直至此時遊戲終於勾起報復得逞的笑容，隨後即又斂成了正經的表情。  
　　「另一個我給了我很多從未有過的感受。正是因為你的陪伴和支持，我才能走到現在。只有你才能給我這樣的感受和力量。」  
　　稍稍放鬆了拉扯對方臉頰的力道，遊戲舒一口氣，以無奈的語調碎碎唸起來：「在和另一個我相遇前，我從來不知道自己可以和別人發展出這麼親暱的關係、感受到這麼豐富而美好的感覺……說真的，要是另一個我是一般人，我應該沒辦法像現在這樣、對你毫無保留吧。所以說另一個我之所以能被我喜歡，正是因為你是另一個我……唉喲一生氣連話都沒辦法好好說了，總之、」  
　　對上對方的眼，遊戲一字一字地清晰說道：  
　　「我喜歡現在的你，而且不想跟你分離──」  
　　雙手終於放開對方的臉，遊戲微微垂下了頭。  
　　「就算不能回應我的情感也沒關係，只要另一個我願意繼續跟我生活下去就好。」  
　　糟糕，雖然說了這樣的話，眼淚卻又開始打轉了。  
　　抿緊雙唇，遊戲用力地深深吸了口氣。下一秒他的下巴就被捧起，接著貼上他唇上的觸感讓他睜大了眼。  
　　千年積木在此時爆出燦爛的光芒，連身前人也綻出強烈的光。  
　　……啊，結果卻適得其反嗎？  
　　看著眼前再度自光芒中顯現的人影，與對方對上眼的瞬間遊戲就知道了。他恢復魔力了，應該連記憶也跟著恢復了吧？心中升起替對方高興的情緒，遊戲的眼角卻再次酸澀起來。  
　　「謝謝你讓我恢復了本來的魔力和記憶。」  
　　面前人緩緩開口，低沉的嗓音裡閃著感激。對方伸手輕撫他的臉，這一次他甚至能感受到透過對方手指傳來的熱度。「我的名字是亞圖姆。」  
　　亞、圖姆……  
　　嘴唇無意識動了動，最終遊戲還是沒把含在嘴中的呼喚喊出聲。面前人開始向他解釋自己的身世。古埃及的法老王。國勢一度強盛，最後卻在黑暗的力量下變得殘破不堪。他用自己的性命重新喚回了光明，靈魂卻被封印進千年積木裡。  
　　──年輕的法老王啊，我賜給你魔力，從今以後，你便是這個千年積木的精靈。等到你完成了夠多人的願望，你自身的願望也將能實現。  
　　神明對著即將陷入沉眠的他這樣說。但他已經沒有其他的願望。能見到笑容重新綻放在埃及的子民臉上，對他來說已經是最滿足之事。  
　　「但是，現在不一樣了。」  
　　因為向著遊戲的情感，想幫助他、想實現他的願望的心意越來越強烈，亞圖姆最終在自己強烈的心願下找回了他一度遺失的一切。現在，站在遊戲面前的他，既有能力將世界上全部的財富交給遊戲，也能給他世界之巔的權勢，甚至就連長生不老的願望都能實現。但是他知道，這些都不會是面前人渴望的東西。  
　　「……我不確定是否能實現你現在的願望，但是，我和你的願望是一致的。」  
　　對方向他伸出手，「如果你願意相信我，就向我許願。」  
　　亞圖姆身上仍流淌著光芒，不過光芒卻變得溫柔而舒服多了。遊戲微微啟唇，最後卻直接握住了伸向他的手。那瞬間他們相繫之處再度爆出了耀眼的光。  
　　──我想和你在一起，一直一直。

 

＊

 

　　許久之後，遊戲想起當初那段記憶時，仍能感受到當初的緊張忐忑。他不想失去亞圖姆，但是他想試著相信亞圖姆。  
　　而幸好，最後他毫無懸念地牽住了那隻手。  
　　「在想什麼？」  
　　被光裸的人從身後抱住，本身也赤裸著的遊戲微微搖了搖頭，轉過身縮進對方懷中，在對方的胸前磨蹭起來。  
　　你就是我唯一的願望。

　　（他們的故事，還會繼續延續下去。）


End file.
